Martes 11 de Septiembre de 2001
by Hikari Strife10
Summary: El 11 de Septiembre de 2001 Bella y Edward se fueron cada uno un día más trabajar. Pero Bella trabaja en las torres gemelas y dos aviones impactan en ellas. Edward es bombero y no duda en ir a rescatarla. Dos finales. Soy malisima para los summarys
1. Nota de Autora

Hola Twilighters!!! Soy HikariStrife10, algunos me conoceréis por mis relatos **Forgive me, but I love you **y **Noche de tormenta**.

Me gustaría hablaros de este nuevo fic, que está casi acabado. Veréis este año se cumple el 8º aniversario del atentado contra las torres gemelas del World Trade Center el 11 de Septiembre en Nueva York.

Aquel martes nos afectó a todos y quería hacer una especie de homenaje a las 2.973 víctimas de aquel terrorífico atentado.

Tenía pensado hacer un fic del atentado del 11 del Marzo en Madrid pero he visto que otra autora tiene un fic que transcurre alrededor de esa fecha.

Por eso, me gustaría honrar a las víctimas del 11-S con una historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. Hay cosas que he cambiado, como por ejemplo, los trabajos a los que Edward y Bella tendrían que ser adaptados supuestamente. La personalidad de ellos también estará algo cambiada. Desde mi punto de vista, Bella es más valiente (aunque sé que Bella es muy valiente en la saga Crepúsculo)

Esta historia no pretende ofender a nadie, solo quiero honrar a las víctimas del 11-S a mi manera. La sinopsis es la siguiente:

Edward es bombero y Bella trabaja en el World Trade Center, en una agencia de publicidad. Ambos son pareja y se aman con locura pero dos aviones impactan contra las dos torres del World Trade Center. Edward y Bella tendrán que enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos para volver a reunirse. La cuestión es: ¿Lo conseguirán?

Anuncio otra cosa, esta historia tiene dos finales y dos epílogos. Los subiré a la vez. De momento subiré lo que tengo escrito. La historia sigue toda la cronología de lo que ocurrió el martes 11 de septiembre.

Gracias por leer esta historia.


	2. 7:30

**Bella PVO**

**7:30 a.m**

_Pi,pi,pi…_

- Estúpido despertador- gruñó Edward algo somnoliento mientras lo apagaba.

Me moví sin abrir los ojos, no quería levantarme, no me apetecía ir a trabajar, deseaba quedarme todo el día en la cama junto al amor de mi vida.

Sentí como Edward rozaba sus labios con los míos y decía:

- Bella durmiente, despierta.

No me moví, solo sonreí pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Con que buscas pelea- dijo Edward tras una carcajada.

Noté como se movía y se ponía sobre mi pero sin apoyar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Empezó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi vientre y piernas. No pude evitar suspirar de placer y deseo, deseé que siguiera pero se apartó. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad y chillé:

- ¡No pares!

Edward rió, tenía su cabello broncíneo despeinado y estaba sin camiseta, mostrándome sus abdominales, parecía el mismísimo Adonis. Su cara me mostraba una sonrisa torcida –mi favorita- y divertida.

- Buenos días, mi amor- dijo dándome un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Buenos días- murmuré casi sin aire.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy no vamos ninguno de los dos a trabajar y nos quedamos todo el día en la cama haciendo el amor?- propuso Edward.

Mi respiración se cortó por un momento ¡Claro que quería hacer eso! Pero me jugaba mi trabajo y no quería que me despidieran.

- No hagas propuestas así cuando sabes que no podemos hacerlas- protesté.

Edward simuló un puchero y dijo:

- ¿Quieres más a tu trabajo que a mí?

-¡No!-negué al instante- Pero me ha costado muchísimo conseguirlo, de no ser por Rosalie y Alice estaría en esa aburridísima inmobiliaria.

Edward rió una vez más y se levantó para darse una ducha, yo fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Encendí la tele para ver las noticias de las 24 horas, decían que Bush iría a Sarasota en Florida para hacer el discurso de inicio de curso a los niños.

- Estúpido charlatán- le insulté, odiaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma, ni siquiera luchaba por conseguir que la sanidad fuera pública en el país, ni en relacionarse con todos los países del mundo.

Edward salió del baño, ya vestido, afortunadamente. Vestía con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca.

- Me da muchísima pereza ir hoy a la central- se quejó- ¿No podemos hacer…

- No- negué antes de que pudiera convencerme- Además, eres bombero, tu trabajo es muy emocionante.

- Sí bueno…- dijo Edward con sarcasmo- Sobre todo cuando Emmett es tu capitán.

- ¿Tan pesado es?- pregunté mientras le servía el café.

- No te lo puedes imaginar- contestó Edward poniendo una mueca- Pero tú, por ejemplo, trabajas para Rosalie en una agencia de publicidad en el World Trade Center de Nueva York.

- Por mucho que me guste ese trabajo- bebí un sorbo del café- es un horror trabajar en esos edificios, son demasiado altos, yo ni me atrevo a asomarme a la ventana.

Edward rió antes de terminarse el café y su expresión cambió totalmente.

- Bella- dijo con tono serio- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Decirte el qué?- pregunté esperando que no fuera lo que yo creía lo que no le había dicho.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el ginecólogo te ha dicho que no puedes tener hijos?- preguntó directamente.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, y sentí como unas lágrimas caían por mis ojos ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Me giré hacía el fregadero para que no me viera llorar, eché el resto de mi café por la tubería y sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban de la cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro.

- No llores- suplicó- Me duele verte así, pero tenías que habérmelo dicho.

- Se te veía…- reprimí un sollozo- tan feliz por querer tener hijos, que no me atrevía decírtelo.

- Bella- este me giró y sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos- Tú eres mi vida, sino podemos tener hijos no te preocupes, lo más importante es que estemos juntos y además, siempre podemos adoptar si así lo deseas.

- No puedo concederte el matrimonio porque me aterra- gemí- Y ahora no puedo darte hijos porque soy una inútil.

- Bella- su voz era firme- Te amo, con toda mi alma. Y no eres una inútil, eres la persona más bondadosa y trabajadora que conozco.

- Y tú el hombre más maravillo que he conocido nunca- añadí.

Me secó las lágrimas y me besó. Me sentía afortunada por tenerle a mi lado, mi vida sin él a mi lado sería un infierno, una pesadilla.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- me animó.


	3. 8:03

**Bella PVO**

**8:03**

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y Edward preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No, cogeré un taxi.

- Pasa un buen día amor- me besó- Consigue muchos clientes.

- Y tú salva muchos gatos- le vacilé con una sonrisa.

Este rió y fue hacia su coche, yo me acerqué a la carretera para pedir un taxi. Conseguí uno rápidamente. Miré a Edward por la ventana y este me guiñó antes de entrar al Volvo.

- Al World Trade Center por favor- indiqué al taxista

El trayecto duró unos diez minutos, ya que al ser tan temprano había pocos coches. Para las ocho y veinte estaba entrando en uno de los ascensores de la Torre Norte. Cuando entré en la planta 92, Alice estaba esperándome.

- ¡Hola Bella!- saludó eufóricamente- Rosalie y yo bajaremos a las ocho y media a por un café al Starbucks de abajo ¿Te apuntas?

- No, gracias Alice- dije con una sonrisa- Tengo mucho papeleo, pero te agradecería que me subieras uno.

- Claro- dijo Alice mientras me seguía hacía nuestras mesas- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- ¿Decirle el qué?- pregunté.

- Lo que te dijo el ginecólogo- contestó Alice con delicadeza.

- Lo ha descubierto él solito- contesté mientras encendía el ordenador- Seguramente encontró los papeles de los resultados, es muy listo. Edward tendría que ser agente secreto o detective, no bombero.

- Le gusta su trabajo- dijo Alice sentándose en la mesa de al lado- De no ser por mi hermano, jamás habría conocido a Jasper.

- Lo sé- suspiré- Es una gran persona.


	4. 8:23

**Edward PVO**

**8:23. Estación de bomberos de Manhattan**

- Buenos días Edward- saludó Jasper.

- Hola Jasper- abrí mi taquilla y me empecé a vestirme con el uniforme.

- Te notó ausente- comentó Jasper- ¿Ocurre algo?

Cerré la puerta de la taquilla y dije:

- Bella ha ido al ginecólogo- contesté.

- ¿Y que ocurre con eso? ¿Está embarazada?- preguntó.

- No- negué dolido- El ginecólogo le ha dicho que no puede tener hijos.

Jasper se quedó en silencio y puso una mano en mi hombro.

- No te preocupes Jaz- le tranquilicé- Siempre podemos adoptar, no me lo había dicho porque tenía miedo a que me enfadara con ella.

- ¿Y como lo has descubierto?-preguntó Jasper.

- Encontré los resultados por casualidad- contesté con un suspiro- Aun así, no nos rendiremos.

- Sois fuertes Edward- dijo Jasper- Todo saldrá bien.

Fuimos al gimnasio donde estaba unos cuantos compañeros y Emmett.

- Llegáis un minuto tarde- dijo Emmett.

- ¡Cállate anda!- me quejé yo- ¡Por qué seas el capitán quiere decir que seas el único que tiene derecho a llegar tarde!

Emmett dibujó una mueca divertida en su cara, se abalanzó sobre mi y rodeó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras que con la otra mano me despeinaba aun más de lo que estaba.

- Eres el único que se atreve a contestarme- solté una queja- ¡Por eso me caes tan bien!

Emmett me soltó cuando le llamaron por el altavoz para que fuera ver al jefe. Moví mi cuello, haciéndolo crujir un par de veces.

-Un día de estos me deja sin cuello- dije- Cuando vuelva a casa le pediré a Bella un buen masaje.

Estuvimos entrenando y charlando entre los compañeros un rato hasta que Emmett entró dando la alarma.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos trabajo!- más que emocionado, parecía angustiado.

Todos entramos en acción pero Emmett nos retuvo a Jasper y a mí.

- Vosotros dos venid conmigo.

Seguimos a Emmett a toda prisa preocupados, nunca le habíamos visto tan serio y angustiado, nos guió hasta el despacho de Eleazar. Cuando entramos en el despacho, Eleazar miraba al televisor atónito. Jasper y yo miramos también al televisor y sentimos que el alma se nos caía a los píes. La BBC transmitía imágenes de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center, llena de humo por la parte de arriba, como si hubiese habido una explosión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté con voz de hilo, intentando recuperarme del shock.

- No se sabe del todo- dijo Eleazar- Se dice que ha sido una avioneta.

- Una avioneta no habría causado un incidente tan grande- contradijo Jasper.

- Sea lo que sea, tenemos que ir ahí ya- dijo Emmett- Dios sabe cuantas personas hay allí, y además Rosalie, Alice y Bella trabajan en esa torre.

Corrimos a coger todos los equipos y a montar en los camiones, durante el trayecto intenté contactar con Bella.

- Por Dios Bella- gemí- Cógeme.

- _Este móvil no está disponible en este momento, por favor inténtelo más tarde_- dijo una voz de mujer.

- Mierda- dije entre dientes.


	5. 8:40

**Bella PVO**

**8:40. Planta 92, de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center.**

- ¡Bella!- me llamó Ángela.

- ¿Sí Ángela?

- Estoy buscando a Alice ¿Sabes donde está?

- Ha bajado al Starbucks con Rosalie- contesté- ¿Querías algo?

- No es importante, era para que me ayudara a revisar unos bocetos para la campaña de publicidad de Gucci- contestó.

- Ah- contesté- Si se trata de Gucci será mejor que lo consultes con Alice, si lo consulto yo me matará.

Ángela rió y fue hacía su mesa. Consulte la hora en mi móvil, nueve menos dieciocho minutos, Alice y Rosalie se retrasaban mucho, seguro que habría bastante cola en el Starbucks.

- Hola Bella- saludó una voz asquerosamente conocida.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la mirada de Mike Newton.

- Mike- saludé sin mucho ánimo.

- Oye Bella- no, por favor, otra vez no- Me preguntaba si…

- No- negué antes de que terminara la frase- Estoy con Edward y no pienso salir contigo a cenar ni esta noche ni nunca.

- Chica, si ni siquiera estáis casados- dijo Mike con malicia.

- Largo de aquí, Newton- dije apretando los puños para controlar mi ira- Antes de que te lance la grapadora a esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

Mike se fue sin comentar nada más. Bebí un sorbo de de la botella de agua que tenía en el escritorio. Cuando dejé la botella en la mesa, noté un zumbido en mis oídos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté en voz alta.

- No lo sé- dijo Jessica a lo lejos- Pero parece que se está acercando.

- Me es un sonido familiar- comentó Tyler.

- Ahora que lo dices- dije yo- Suena como un avión.

Miré a la ventana y el corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vi un avión. Se estaba acercando hacía ahí.

- Oh Dios mío- susurré.

Cuando quise darme cuenta el avión estaba a pocos metros de la torre y chillé:

- ¡Poneos a cubierto!

Corrí hacia un escritorio y me coloqué debajo de él justo en el momento que oímos una explosión sobre nuestras cabezas, entonces todo tembló y mi visión se volvió todo negro.


	6. 8:53

**Edward PVO**

**8:53. Entrada del World Trade Center.**

- ¡Hay que desalojar los edificios!- ordenó Eleazar a voz de grito- ¡Cullen, Hale, Capitán McCarty! ¡Sois los más rápidos, desalojad la parte de abajo para que después entréis en los edificios para ayudarnos!

- ¡Sí señor!- dijimos al unísono.

Corrimos los tres hasta la zona subterránea del World Trade Center, había mucha gente y unos cuantos policías desalojando la zona. Gracias a los policías, desalojamos parte de la zona subterránea hasta que alguien chilló:

- ¡Emmett!

Una rubia se abalanzo sobre Emmett, era Rosalie.

- ¡Amor mío!- sollozó Emmett- ¡Estás bien!

- ¡Jasper!- chilló otra vez.

Era Alice, mi hermana melliza.

- ¡Alice! ¡Estás bien!- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, casi llorando.

Me alarmé al no oír un "!Edward!" ¿Por qué Bella no estaba allí?

- Alice- llamé a mi hermana- Bella. ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Se ha quedado arriba- contestó Alice- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creemos que un avión de pasajeros ha impactado contra la Torre Norte, entre los pisos 93 y 99.

- ¿Qué?- chillaron las chicas a la vez- ¡Nosotras trabajamos en el 92!- sollozó Alice.

- Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que entrar en la Torre Norte ¡YA!- dije desolado.

Salimos corriendo de allí, dejando el resto del desalojo a los policías. Cuando salimos alguien gritó:

- ¡Arriba!

Miré hacía las torres y fue entonces cuando, esta vez seguro que sí, un avión de pasajeros impactó contra la Torre Sur. La gente empezó a gritar y a chillar.

- Esto no ha sido un accidente- afirmó Emmett.

- Claro que no- dije yo- Nos están declarando la guerra.

- ¿Pero quién?- preguntó una Rosalie angustiada.

- No lo sé.

Dejamos a Rosalie y Alice entre la multitud, Emmett dio ordenes a unos cuantos bomberos para entrar a la Torre Sur. Cogimos las mascaras de oxigeno dispuestos a entrar en la Torre Norte, la gente empezó a gritar:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mirad a ese hombre!

Alzamos la mirada y vimos a un hombre, creo que rubio, saltar de la Torre Norte, huyendo del humo y del fuego.

- La situación empeora por momentos- dijo Jasper.

Entonces corrimos hacía el edificio.


	7. 9:00

**Bella PVO**

**9:00. Piso 92, de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center.**

- ¡Bella despierta por favor!- la voz llorosa de Ángela consiguió reanimarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí desorientada, no sabía donde estaba, aquel lugar no parecía la oficina. Estaba todo destrozado, había mucho humo y se oía muchos gritos.

- ¿Ángela?- mi voz sonaba ronca- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

- Ha impactado un avión de pasajeros contra la torre- dijo sollozando- algunos nos hemos salvado gracias a tu aviso de protegernos.

De repente recordé ver el avión acercarse hacía la torre, no me lo había imaginado entonces.

- Bella…- Ángela estaba llorando desolada- Hay gente muerta, a Tyler le ha caído parte del techo encima.

No pude contestar, estaba en estado de shock, costaba creer lo que estaba pasando. Salí de debajo del escritorio con cautela y me puse de pie, la oficina estaba totalmente destrozada y olía a humo. Mike estaba en la ventana.

- ¡Mike!- llamó Ángela- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- La puerta está atrancada y el techo se cae a pedazos…- dijo más para si mismo que para nosotras.

- Chicas…- nos giramos y vimos a Jessica salir de su escondite también, empezó a chillar histérica al ver un cadáver a su lado.

Corrí hacía ella y la cogí por los hombros.

- Jessica- no me quiso oír- ¡Jessica!

Le di una cachetada en la mejilla para que volviera.

- Nuestra situación no es para ponerse a gritar- aseguré- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

- La puerta está atrancada- aseguró Mike asomado a la ventana.

- Michael apártate de la ventana- dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Este iba a replicar cuando oí un zumbido familiar. Ángela y Jessica reprimieron un grito y mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho de la ansiedad.

- No puede ser- susurré.

Corrí hacía la ventana y miré a la Torre Sur. El zumbido aumentó pero no veía nada desde la perspectiva donde me encontraba, pero de una cosa estaba segura, el zumbido era el sonido de un avión acercarse.

De repente se oyó el impacto del supuesto avión contra la Torre Sur. La Torre Norte tembló, Ángela y Jessica se abrazaron y yo me apoyé en una ventana.

- Esto es el fin- dijo Mike sacando un pie por la ventana.

- Mike…- estaba procesando lo que iba a hacer- ¡MIKE NO!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Mike se había tirado por la ventana, pude oír los gritos de la gente de fuera. La situación era más grave de lo que creía.

- Hay que salir de aquí- dije desolada- Ni se os ocurra tiraros por la ventana, os lo digo desde ya.

Jessica y Ángela afirmaron ferozmente con la cabeza, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la oficina y moví el picaporte. Mike tenía razón, estábamos atrapadas. Moví la mirada por la oficina destrozada y entonces encontré algo que me podía ayudar, el trozo de metal tan grande como un bate de béisbol.

- Bella ¿Qué vas hacer?- preguntó Ángela detrás de mí.

- Voy a romper la pared- contesté con seguridad.

- ¿Estás loca?- chilló Jessica- ¡Estás paredes son de hormigón es imposible romperlas!

- Te equivocas, las paredes no son de hormigón- y la golpeé, haciendo una marca bien notada- Edward me lo dijo, son de un material poco resistente, lo hicieron para ahorrarse dinero ¿Me ayudáis?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambas cogieron un trozo de metal y empezamos a abrir un boquete en la pared. Nos sentimos aliviadas al salir de la oficina pero en el pasillo había mucho humo.

- Jessica, dame tu pañuelo- dije yo.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó ella.

- ¡Solo dámelo!- le ordené, no había tiempo para discutir.

Jessica me dio su pañuelo a regañadientes y corrí hacia los lavabos, estos estaban casi destrozados, ya que el techo se había caído sobre él. Me acerqué a un grifo y partí el pañuelo de Jessica en tres trozos, esta gimió cuando lo hice pero la ignoré. Afortunadamente, había agua en los grifos, mojé los tres trozos y dije:

- Poneos esto en la zona de la boca y la nariz, es para que no os entre el humo a los pulmones.

- ¿Funcionará?- preguntó Ángela dudosa.

- Sí, Edward lo ha hecho muchas veces en los incendios.

Salimos de nuevo al pasillo y Jessica y Ángela se dirigieron a los ascensores.

- ¡No!- chillé- ¡Lo mejor será que bajemos andando!

- ¿Estás loca?- preguntó Jessica- ¡Son 92 pisos! ¡Y además estás escaleras solo bajan hasta cierto piso! Luego tendremos que buscar otra salida.

- Jessica- estaba apunto de perder la paciencia- Dos aviones han impactado contra las torres, imagínate solo por un momento que hay un tercero.

- Eso solo ha…

- ¿Casualidad?- acabé la frase- Esto no es casualidad, esto estaba planeado, alguien quiere que iniciemos una guerra.

- ¿Contra quién? ¿Quién ha hecho todo esto Bella?- preguntó una Ángela histérica.

- No lo sé- dije con voz de hilo.

Guié a las chicas hasta una de las escaleras de servicio, estas empezaron a bajar escaleras cuando los gritos de la gente de arriba me detuvieron en seco.

- ¡Bella! ¿A que esperas?- chilló Jessica.

- Id yendo vosotras, ahora os alcanzo- dije mientras cogía dirección escaleras arriba.

- ¡Bella!- llamó Ángela.

- Os lo juro, ahora os alcanzo- dije con voz de queda- Hay gente ahí arriba.

Y subí corriendo antes de que dijeran nada más. Llegué a la puerta del piso 93 e intenté abrirla, pero esta estaba atrancada.

- Haz como hace Edward, Bella- me dije a mi misma.

Edward me había dado clases de cómo salir en ciertas ocasiones de incendios o terremotos, aunque nunca de impacto de aviones en edificios. Di dos pasos atrás y le di una patada al picaporte, viendo que no ocurría nada le di otra, esta vez conseguí abrirla.

Pero la visión que apareció ante mi hizo que el corazón se me encogiera en un puño.


	8. 9:04

**Edward PVO**

**9:05****. Piso 10 de la Torre Norte.**

Eleazar informó por radio que otro avión había chocado, esta vez en la Torre Sur.

- Mierda- gruñó Emmett- Hay que darse prisa.

La mayoría de los oficinistas había salido corriendo de allí tras el segundo impacto. Los ascensores funcionaban pero era demasiado arriesgado, optamos por ir por las escaleras de servicio.

No sabría decir durante cuanto tiempo estuvimos subiendo aquellas jodidas escaleras, pero solo pensar que Bella estaría atrapada en el piso 92 me dio las fuerzas para subirlas y rescatarla. Las escaleras de servicio solo llegaron hasta el piso 73 **(N.a. No es este piso pero no he conseguido saber hasta que piso llegaban esas escaleras)**, el piso estaba desierto y nos dispusimos a buscar las otras escaleras. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando unos gritos de mujeres nos alertaron de que estaban atrapadas.

La puerta – que supusimos que eran la de las otras escaleras de servicio- era gris, posiblemente para pasar desapercibida. Forzamos la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a dos mujeres, a la que una reconocí: era Ángela Weber, una compañera de trabajo de Bella.

- ¿Ángela?- pregunté.

Ángela me miró y vi que sus gafas estaban rotas, pero supe que estaba muy sorprendida y aliviada al verme allí.

- Edward…- susurró- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy bombero ¿recuerdas?

Ángela no contestó porque la chica que estaba a su lado empezó a ponerse histérica.

- ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!- chilló- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

- ¡Jessica relájate!- dijo Ángela.

Jessica. Bella me había hablado de ella, siempre decía que era una mujer un tanto irritable. Ahora entendía porque.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunté.

Jessica se calló de repente y Ángela se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Jasper.

Ángela nos contó atropelladamente que Bella les había salvado la vida y que había subido al piso 93 para ver si había supervivientes.

- ¿QUÉ?- grité al enterarme de eso- ¿Por qué tiene que hacerse la heroína justamente hoy?

Emmett y Jasper pidieron que me relajara, Jessica estaba pálida, estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

- ¿Sabéis si hay alguien más en los demás pisos hasta el 93?- preguntó Emmett.

Ángela negó con la cabeza. Suspiré, Bella siempre se preocupaba de los demás ante que de si misma.

- Iros- ordené.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Emmett.

- Que os marchéis- repetí impaciente- Voy a por Bella, vosotros encargaros de ellas dos.

Atravesé la puerta y empecé a subir escaleras.

- ¡Edward!- llamó Jasper.

Me giré y solo dijo esto:

- Más te vale volver.

Afirmé con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Llegué al piso 93 lo más rápido que pude, vi la puerta de servicio abierta y cuando entré en el piso casi me da un infarto.

El piso 93 estaba totalmente destrozado, había fragmentos del avión por todas partes y muchos cadáveres, la mayoría carbonizados.

- ¡Bella!- grité.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido? Caminé por el piso con cuidado, el suelo era muy poco estable. Oí unos sollozos, los sollozos de una mujer. Recé para que fuera Bella.

- ¿Bella?- volví a gritar con esperanza de que me contestara.

Caminé esquivando las vigas y los alambres caídos. Fue entonces cuando vi a Bella arrodillada en el suelo junto al cadáver de una mujer y abrazando algo. Bella estaba llorando.

- ¿Bella?- esta vez no grité.

Bella levantó la vista, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme.

- Edward…- susurró.

- ¡Bella!- corrí a abrazarla.

Sentí mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y el corazón latiendo más aliviado. Bella me abrazó con un brazo y susurrando mí nombre todo el rato entre sollozos.

- Edward- mi amada me apartó y por primera vez me fijé en lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté sin creer lo que veía.

- Es la hija de esta mujer- sacudió la cabeza en dirección al cadáver que se hallaba a nuestro lado- Su nombre es Reneesme.

La niña estaba abrazaba fuertemente a Bella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía la cara redondita y sus ojos eran de un precioso color marrón chocolate, muy parecidos a los de Bella, tenía el pelo color bronce.

- Es preciosa- susurré acariciándola la mejilla.

- Edward esta niña puede…- pero no acabó porque todo empezó a temblar.

Abracé a Bella y a Reneesme para protegerlas. El temblor duró un rato y después solo se oían los gritos de fuera.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

**Hola!! Perdonad por la super tardanza pero es que ni he podido escribir y subir porque el ordenador se me había estropeado. Pero ahora esta arreglado (menos mal )**

**Quiero deciros que tardaré en actualizar tanto esta historia como la de **_**Forgive me but I love you. **_**Estoy bastante estresada con Bachiller, y no tengo tiempo para nada. Lo siento**

**Por cierto, he visto que solo he tenido tres reviews (TT_TT), gracias a ****eydaf**** y ****Ckamilafanstwilight**** por los Reviews, pero espero más (si no es mucho pedir) de otros lectores.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la histora.**


	9. 9:17

**Bella PVO**

**9: 17. Piso 93 de la Torre Norte.**

Cuando entré en el piso 93 me entraron ganas de llorar, estaba totalmente destrozado, había restos del avión por todas partes y muchos cadáveres, la mayoría carbonizados.

- ¿Hola?- grité- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta ¿Acaso me había imaginado los gritos de socorro? No, estaba segura de que había oído gritos provenientes de este piso. Avance con mucho cuidado, el suelo era muy poco estable y había mucho humo. Me corté varias veces en las piernas y en los brazos por culpa de los alambres sueltos y las vigas caídas.

De repente oí una vocecita que decía:

- ¿Mami?

¿Una niña? ¿En un lugar como este? Avancé siguiendo la vocecita de la niña e identifiqué la voz de una mujer también pero apenas era un susurro. Localicé a la niña sentada en el suelo mirando a una viga caída, forcé la vista para buscar a la mujer y el alma se me calló a los pies cuando vi que estaba bajo la viga.

- Escucha mi bebé- susurraba- Te quiero ¿vale?

- ¡Mami, mami!- la niña lloraba desconsolada.

Me acerqué adonde ellas, con intención de no asustarlas y susurré.

- ¿Está bien?- ¡Idiota! ¡Sabía que no estaba bien!

Madre e hija me miraron y la madre empezó a llorar no sé si de alegría o qué.

- Gracias al cielo- susurró- Acérquese por favor.

Me acerqué con cuidado y observé que la viga la aplastaba de cintura para abajo. Sería muy complicado sacarla de allí.

- Tiene que sacarla de aquí- señaló a la niña- Su nombre es Reneesme, tiene cuatro años pero es muy inteligente.

- No se preocupe- dije en un susurro- La sacaré de aquí.

Iba a intentar mover la viga pero la mujer me detuvo con la mirada. Entonces comprendí la situación: esa mujer sabía que iba a morir.

- Vi como el avión se acercaba- las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Hoy era mi día libre e iba a llevar a Reneesme a la guardería pero antes tenía que coger unos papeles, cuando vi que el avión iba directo hacia el edificio cogí a mi hija y nos resguardamos bajo uno de los escritorios.

Su voz apenas se podía oír, la niña escuchaba en silencio la conversación mientras lloraba en silencio.

- Sobrevivimos al impacto del avión pero una viga cayó sobre nosotras, protegí a mi hija poniendo mi espalda contra la viga mientras la abrazaba. Caí inconsciente, cuando me desperté mi hija ya se había deslizado de mi abrazo y estaba a mi lado llamándome para que me despertara.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que noté mis mejillas húmedas, Reneesme puso una de sus manitas sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos, eran de color chocolate como los míos, tenía el pelo color bronce, muy parecido al de Edward. Sonreí melancólicamente al recordar al amor de mi vida ¿Volvería a verle? Acaricié la cabeza de Reneesme, su pelo era suave y sedoso.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- susurró la mujer.

- Bella- contesté.

- Bella ¿podrías ser la madre de mi hija?- preguntó decidida.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, miré a Reneesme que me observaba atentamente mientras lloraba en silencio, Reneesme conocía la situación, sabía que su madre no saldría viva de allí. Pensé en Edward, su deseo de tener hijos, de tener una familia. Reneesme era perfecta.

- Sí- contesté mientras la abrazaba- Seré su madre.

- Gracias- susurró mientras sonreía- Ahora puedo irme tranquila.

La mujer cerró los ojos, y supe que había muerto cuando las lágrimas dejaron de descender por sus mejillas. Abracé con fuerza a Reneesme y me puse a llorar, esta solo me cogió con fuerza y se dedicó a escuchar mis sollozos.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero me pareció oír una voz aterciopelada llamándome ¿Sería Edward? No, estaba soñando, era imposible que lograra subir hasta aquí.

- Bella…- esta vez estaba segura de que aquel susurro era real.

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba Edward, vestido con su traje de bombero dispuesto a venir a rescatarme.

- Edward…- susurré aun sin dar crédito a su presencia.

- ¡Bella!- corrió a abrazarme.

Estaba llorando, Dios, tenía qua haberlo pasado fatal. Susurré su nombre varias veces, le abracé con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a Reneesme, que aun no había abierto la boca.

- Edward- le aparté suavemente para que pudiera ver a nuestra futura hija.

- ¿Quién es?- parecía sorprendido al ver a una niña en un lugar como aquel.

- Es la hija de esta mujer- sacudí la cabeza en dirección a la madre de la niña- Su nombre es Reneesme.

Edward observó maravillado a Reneesme, su mirada era tierna y llena de amor. Supe en ese momento que teníamos que ser los padres de aquella criatura.

- Es preciosa- susurró.

- Edward esta niña puede…- pero no acabé porque todo empezó a temblar.

Edward nos abrazó con fuerza, dispuesto a todo por protegernos. No supe cuanto duro el temblor pero cuando terminó Edward dijo:

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

**Hello!! Actualizo rapidamente. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois geniales, de todo corazón.**

**Creo que a partir de aquí saldrán los dos finales, los escribiré en cuando pueda.**

**Un beso!!**


End file.
